Unsterblich
by Atara1
Summary: Eine kleine Shu/Omi Songfic.. is fürcht ich pwp geworden -_-


Titel: Unsterblich Autor: Atara aka Snowshi/Yuki E-Mail: AngelAta@web.de Datum: 13.05.2003 Fanfic: Weiß Kreuz Pairing: Omi/Schuldig Warnung: shonen-ai, lemon Widmung: Allen, die das Lied so lieben wie ich, widme ich diese Fanfiction.. Kommentar: Öhm.. siehe oben *G* Disclaimer: Die beiden Bishounen gehören mir nicht. Das Lied "Unsterblich" gehört den "Toten Hosen".  
  
*Ich will mit dir für immer leben. wenigstens in dieser einen Nacht.*  
  
Omi hastete die Treppen nach oben, zog mit zitternden Fingern den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche. Vor einer Tür blieb er schließlich etwas außer Atem stehen, fummelte hektisch das kleine Stück Metall ins Schloss, drehte es einmal um. Als das leise Klicken ertönte, drückte er die Tür auf, lief nach drinnen und warf noch rasch die Tür hinter sich zu. Ein rothaariger Mann blinzelte ihn verdutzt an, nahm die Kopfhörer ab und stand von dem Sofa auf, auf welchem er gelegen hatte. "Kätzchen, was.." Doch der Jüngere unterbrach ihn, indem er ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Zwar war er etwas überrumpelt von dieser Aktion, doch erwiderte er sofort, legte seine Hände auf die Hüften des Blonden. Omi zwang die Lippen des Älteren auseinander, verstrickte ihn in ein inniges Zungenspiel.  
  
*Lass uns jetzt beide keine Fragen stellen, weil keine Antwort für uns passt.*  
  
Erst nach einiger Zeit lösten sie sich voneinander, um Luft zu holen. "Omi, was ist denn los? Du bist total aufgewühlt und.. Wieso hast du mir nicht Bescheid gegeben? Wenn nun jemand von Schwarz zufällig hier gewesen wäre!" Doch Omi schüttelte nur den Kopf, legte Schuldig einen Finger auf die Lippen, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er still sein solle. ---Stell jetzt bitte keine Fragen... später..---, hörte er Omi´s mentale Stimme in seinem Kopf. Dann spürte er nur noch, wie der Jüngere wieder die Lippen mit seinen verschloss und ihn zurück auf die Couch drückte.  
  
*Mit Dir hab´ ich dieses Gefühl, dass wir heut´ nacht unsterblich sind. Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht, ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind.*  
  
Mit flinken Fingern öffnete er die Knöpfe des Hemdes, streifte es dem Telepathen über die Schultern, warf es einfach in den Raum. Schuldig hatte es längst aufgegeben, die Gedanken des Jungen zu lesen, um zu erfahren, was mit ihm los war. Er konnte sich ohnehin nicht richtig konzentrieren. ~Der Kleine hat dazugelernt..~ Ein leises Stöhnen war zu vernehmen. ~In vielerlei Hinsicht....~, war der letzte Gedanke, den er hatte, ehe er sich ganz in ihrem Spiel voll Zärtlichkeiten und süssen Versuchungen verlor.  
  
*Wir könnten auf ´ner vollen Fahrbahn stehen, auf einem Dachfirst balancieren.*  
  
Omi küsste sich langsam den Hals des Älteren hinab, ließ seine Hände tiefer wandern. Seufzend schloss Schuldig die Augen, legte den Kopf zur Seite, um Omi besseren Zugang zu verschaffen. Sanft liebkoste er die weiche Haut des Telepathen, leckte mit der Zunge flüchtig über eine seiner Knospen. Ein leises Keuchen entkam Schuldig´s Kehle, seine Hände vergruben sich in dem weichen, blonden Haar. Der Kleinere schloss die Lippen um das hartgewordene Fleisch, saugte leicht daran. Omi´s Finger tänzelten spielerisch den Körper des Rothaarigen auf und ab, bis er schließlich quälend langsam den Knopf der Hose öffnete. Danach zog er die Hand zurück, rutschte etwas nach unten, um den Reißverschluss zu öffnen. Vorsichtig nahm er das kleine Stück Metall zwischen die Zähne, zog es nach unten und stupste mit der Nasenspitze leicht gegen die Beule in Schuldig´s Hose. Er schickte dem Älteren einen Blick, der diesen fast wahnsinnig machte. Der Kleinere flammte förmlich vor Lust.. Noch nie hatte er dieses Gefühl so intensiv bei dem Kleinen wahrgenommen. Irgendetwas war geschehen, da war er sich jetzt sicher. Als Omi mit der Zunge flüchtig den dünnen Stoff des Tangas berührte, stöhnte der Rothaarige auf, wiederstand dem Drang, sich von Omi verwöhnen zu lassen jedoch und drückte ihn stattdessen an den Schultern auf den Rücken. Zwang ihn somit unter sich.  
  
*Unsere Augen wären zu und wir zählten bis zehn. Es würde uns trotzdem nichts passieren.*  
  
Nun war es Schuldig, der Stück für Stück von Omi´s Haut entblößte, ihn streichelte. Seine Hände gingen ähnliche Wege wie die des Jungen. Jedes neufreigelegte Stück der hellen Haut wurde mit Küssen bedeckt, ließen den Jungen leise keuchen. "Schu...", flüsterte er leise, ehe er ihn zu sich zog und in ein feuriges Zungenspiel verwickelte. ---Ich will dich spüren...---, konnte der Telepath die heisere Stimme in seinem Kopf flüstern hören. Während er den Kuss intensivierte suchte seine Hand in der Schublade seines kleinen Schränkchens nach einer kleinen Tube, dessen Inhalt er schließlich auf seine Erregung auftrug. ---Bereit..?--- Omi hörte die Stimme nur aus weiter Ferne, nickte langsam. Vorsichtig drang Schuldig in den Blonden ein, entlockte ihm ein lustvolles Stöhnen.  
  
*Denn mit Dir hab´ das Gefühl, dass wir heut´ nacht unsterblich sind. Egal, was uns jetzt noch geschieht, ich weiß, dass wir unsterblich sind.*  
  
Schuldig stieß in gleichmäßigem Tempo in diese süsse Enge, die ihm den Verstand raubte. Omi stöhnte mit jeder neuen Bewegung leise auf und auch aus der Kehle des Telepathen kamen Laute der Lust. Das Tempo langsam steigernd bewegten sie sich unaufhaltsam auf die Erlösung zu. Omi´s Finger verkrallten sich in Schuldig´s Rücken, seine Atmung ging immer rascher. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten.. Die grünen Augen blickten auf das gerötete, sanfte Gesicht seines Engels. Er ließ sich von ihrem Rhythmus weit, weit fort treiben. Dann ein letzter Stoß, Schuldig spürte, wie sich die Muskeln um ihn stossartig zusammenzogen, als sein Kätzchen kam. Und auch er folgte ihm wenig später in die Erfüllung.  
  
*Wir haben uns gegenseitig leicht gemacht, sitzen auf ´ner Wolke und stürzen nie ab.*  
  
Dieses Gefühl war schöner als Schweben... als Fliegen! Unbeschreiblich. Unsterblich. Und Schuldig und Omi empfanden dieses tiefe Gefühl der Vereinigung stärker als jemals zuvor. Es war schon immer so gewesen, als wären sie nur füreinander geschaffen worden, doch dies übertraf alles, was sie bisher gefühlt hatten. Lag es daran, dass irgendetwas in dieser Nacht anders war? Der Telepath war sich sicher, dass er die Antwort bald erhalten würde. Vorsichtig zog er sich aus seinem Koi zurück, legte sich auf den Rücken und nahm ihn in den Arm, deckte sie beide zu und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Er hörte nur das gleichmäßige, schnelle Schlagen ihrer Herzen. Konnte es nicht immer so sein?  
  
*Hier geht´s uns gut, denn wir sind auf der Flucht, bis die Sonne uns am Morgen wieder zurückholt.*  
  
Omi´s Atem hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und er schmiegte sich leicht an Schuldig. Der zog den Kleineren enger an sich. ---Ai shiteru...---, hörte der Blonde die flüsternde Stimme des Telepathen in seinem Kopf. Ein trauriges Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab, doch es verschwand genauso schnell wie es gekommen war und wich einem entschlossenen Ausdruck. "Schuldig?" Der Telepath blickte auf, sah in die ernsten, blauen Augen, die tief in seine grünen blickten. Fragend sah er zurück.  
  
*Ich hab´ nur mit dir dieses Gefühl, dass wir heut´ nacht unsterblich sind. Ich weiß, es kann uns nicht geschehen, weil wir unsterblich sind.*  
  
"Wenn ich gehen müsste.. weit weg gehen müsste. Würdest du dann... mit mir mitkommen..? Alles hier aufgeben.. und.. irgendwo... ein neues Leben beginnen?", kam es zögernd aber immer noch mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit. Die grünen Augen wurden ebenso ernst, wie es die blauen geworden waren. Einen Moment lang blickten sie sich tief in die Augen, dann begann Schuldig leise und heiser zu lachen, ehe er die Lippen des Jungen einfing und ihn zärtlich küsste. ---Natürlich würde ich mit dir gehen... Hier hält mich nichts, außer dir.---, erhielt er schließlich die Antwort. Omi löste sich langsam von seinem Geliebten. "Auch, wenn wir sofort aufbrechen müssten?" "Auch dann. Aber.. was ist denn nun überhaupt passiert?" Der Kleinere kletterte aus dem Bett, begann sich anzuziehen. "Ich will nicht mehr töten... Alles, was ich will, ist ein normales Leben führen. Mit dir. Irgendwo weit weg von hier! Wo uns niemand kennt und niemand dumme Fragen stellt. Wo wir so leben können, wie wir wollen. Uns nicht mehr verstecken müssen...", erzählte er schließlich leise. Er stand mit dem Rücken zu Schuldig, der noch immer auf dem weißen Laken lag und sein Kätzchen musterte. "Ich.. habe Weiß verlassen. Du weißt, was das für mich heißt.", endete er. Der Telepath erhob sich langsam, legte von hinten die Arme um den Jungen. "Das lasse ich nicht zu, mein Kätzchen." Sanft küsste er ihn auf die Schulter, ehe er ihn losließ, um sich auch anzuziehen. Dann umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen. Omi hatte sich inzwischen zu ihm umgedreht, blickte ihn lange an. "Meinst du, Deutschland ist für den Anfang weit genug weg? Wir könnten einige Tage bei Bekannten von mir wohnen." Schuldig hatte eine kleine Tasche gepackt und trat neben ihn. "Ich denke schon.." Dann spürte er eine Hand unter seinem Kinn, blickte tief in die grünen Augen, ehe diese sich langsam schlossen. Ein inniger Kuss entbrannte zwischen ihnen. "Komm, Kätzchen. Zeit zu gehen." Der Junge nickte, nahm die Hand des Telepathen und verflocht die Finger mit seinen. Dann traten sie gemeinsam aus der Wohnung.  
  
~Owari..?~ 


End file.
